1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gasket composition which is especially capable of sealing at low flange pressures.
Numerous materials are known which are suitable for use in gaskets to provide a seal between contiguous or abutting members or parts. Such gaskets are employed to seal against fluid (air and liquid) leaks in applications such as cylinder heads and valves. In these applications, it is necessary and desireable for the gasket to be capable of sealing against fluid leak at low operational flange pressures.
Characteristics desirable for a serviceable gasket in addition to giving a good seal at flange pressures as low as 500 psi, include: good compressive strength up to 2,000 psi and good compression/recovery. A gasket should therefore be durable for the stresses experienced during service, resistant to the temperatures which it experiences and it should be flexible but resistant to mechanical deformation.
According to the instant invention there is provided a water laid gasket composition which has good compression/recovery, and is capable of giving a superior seal against fluid leaks at low flange pressures.